<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>clement by luminiferocity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261775">clement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminiferocity/pseuds/luminiferocity'>luminiferocity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Slice of Life, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminiferocity/pseuds/luminiferocity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I forgive you."</p>
<p>Crowley thinks about those words at least once a day. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A moment of quiet reflection one morning in the South Downs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ineffable, adjective (word of the day GO prompts) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>clement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I forgive you." </em>
</p>
<p>Crowley thinks about those words at least once a day. It's a little over two years since Aziraphale said them, so plainly that they could only be true. A little over two years since Aziraphale thwarted Heaven and Hell on a technicality, and Crowley – appropriately enough – argued nature versus nurture with the antichrist.</p>
<p>He watches Aziraphale through the kitchen window while the kettle rumbles its way to boiling for his morning coffee. The angel looks as straight and proper as ever, but Crowley can see he's relaxed. It's in the gentle clasping of his hands on his chest as he bends forwards, the unbridled joy of his expression, eyes partly closed, as he takes in the fragrance of the late summer blooms. </p>
<p>The South Downs have been good to them both.</p>
<p>Crowley grabs a mug, reconsiders, then pulls out a second, and makes short work of preparing their drinks. But then he stops.</p>
<p>Any minute now, Aziraphale will conclude his morning ritual by uttering words of encouragement as he potters around the garden perimeter, coaxing the rambling rose with a <em> keep at it </em> and perking up the foxgloves with a <em> you're doing so well</em>. Crowley reckons that Aziraphale thinks he's being sneaky with his efforts. </p>
<p>At the far end, Aziraphale will pause to greet the assorted birds gathered in the trees in conspicuous numbers and wish them a<em> most pleasant day</em>. </p>
<p>Of course, Crowley has never actually heard what Aziraphale says, but he knows with an achingly sweet sort of certainty that this is how it goes. </p>
<p>He waits until Aziraphale is making his way back towards the cottage then heads outside. </p>
<p>Aziraphale's face brightens as Crowley approaches and, once he registers the proffered mug, he is effusive with his thanks; it's just the way he is.</p>
<p>Crowley rolls his eyes dismissively but curses the heat coming to his cheeks; this is just the way <em> he </em> is.</p>
<p>They stand shoulder to shoulder, surveying their new Eden.</p>
<p>
  <em> "I forgive you." </em>
</p>
<p>It was never the forgiveness he was seeking, but maybe it's all the forgiveness he needs.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: clement, dictionary.com WOTD 19.10.20</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>